As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, challenges from both fabrication and design issues have resulted in the development of three-dimensional designs. Integration of a non-volatile memory in a semiconductor device has been required to achieve a higher functionality of the semiconductor device.